Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {3} \\ {1} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {0} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{-2} & {3}+{0} \\ {1}+{0} & {0}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {1} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$